Juego de Traición
by sandra-sms
Summary: Las personas no son siempre lo que parecen. Un amor inesperado. Una traición inminente. Del amigo invisible de la Torre. Slash HD


**Titulo: Juego de traiciones**

**Autor****: Estartea**

**Nombre de tu persona asignada: Di Malfoy**

**Rating: PG-13 **

**Pairing: Harry/Draco; Severu/?? **

**Disclaimer**** : Todos los personajes pertenecen a J. K. Rowling.**

**Resumen: E****l señor oscuro ha sido vencido. Las personas no son siempre lo que parecen. Un amor inesperado. Una traición inminente. **

**_JUEGO DE TRAICION_**

La alcoba se encontraba a oscuras. Solo la diminuta llama de una vela a punto de extinguirse iluminaba la cabecera de la amplia cama que ocupaba gran parte de la pequeña habitación. En ella, dos cuerpos unidos en uno solo. Sus bocas se buscaban anhelantes. Dos hombres dando rienda suelta a su pasión.

-¿Cuando podré volver a verte?- preguntó la joven voz jadeante.- ¿Cuándo acabará esta farsa?

-Ten paciencia.- contestó el hombre con su voz imponente.

-Necesito saber cuando. Tengo que estar preparado.

-Lo sabrás, cuando llegue. Tú sigue con tu papel hasta entonces. La información es vital para nuestros planes.

-Pero…

-Shhh…- susurró acariciando los largos cabellos de su amante.- No te impacientes. Recuerda que tú eres la pieza clave en este juego.

-Claro…- contestó dubitativo.

-¿Estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo?

-Si, si…

-¿No habrás acabado enamorándote de él?- preguntó amenazador.

-Yo solo te pertenezco a ti, Severus.

Una suave ráfaga de aire ahogo la temblorosa llama sumiendo a los dos amantes en la más profunda oscuridad.

-Pronto llegará nuestro momento

0-0-0-0

Los ojos plateados se abrieron al sentir como el lado contrario de la cama se hundía. Miró en esa dirección para ver a su pareja sentada allí, mirando nerviosamente en todas direcciones. El reloj marcaba las 10:20. Lo observó en silencio. Últimamente se encontraba muy extraño. Más de lo que era habitual.

-¿Dónde has estado, Harry?- preguntó el rubio acusador.- Cuando llegué, no estabas. ¿Dónde has pasado la noche?

-No estoy para interrogatorios. Esta noche han vuelto a atacar otro pueblo. Hemos perdido muchos hombres.

-¿Has estado allí?- preguntó extrañado al no ver ni una mancha ni un solo arañazo.

-No. Cuando lograron avisarme, ya era demasiado tarde.

Draco no preguntó nada más. Harry parecía abatido. Pero sus respuestas no consiguieron hacer desaparecer las sospechas del rubio. Quería saber que escondía su pareja y a donde iba cuando nadie lo encontraba. Quería descubrir su secreto.

Sin embargo, ese no era el momento mas indicado. No iba a sacarle nada.

Draco se levantó y se acercó a él por detrás, masajeándole la espalda. Hacía siete años que estaban juntos, cinco oficialmente, y dos que se habían ido a vivir juntos. Habían pasado por altibajos, pero eso no era de preocupar. Eran como cualquier otra pareja. Sus fuertes caracteres les hacía chocar continuadamente, pero eso hacía más intensas sus reconciliaciones. Pero en esos últimos meses, las dudas y los secretos habían hecho mella en la feliz pareja.

Sin embargo, si bien ahora eran como una pareja normal, su relación no había empezado como cualquier otra relación común. Habían pasado del más acérrimo odio, al más profundo deseo.

Después del "accidente"en la torre que conllevo la muerte del gran Albus Dumbledore, haría ya unos once años, Draco Malfoy se había convertido en un prófugo de la ley junto a Severus Snape. Durante tres años, lo que duró la guerra, el joven aristócrata había pasado desapercibido para los aurores.

Nadie en el bando de la Luz había vuelto a saber de él hasta la batalla final. En aquel momento, cuando Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort estaban frente a frente, Draco Malfoy reapareció. Harry vio a su antiguo némesis levantar la varita. Se sintió acorralado, sin fuerzas ya para luchar contra dos oponentes.

Y cuando pensaba que su fin llegaba, un rayo rojo, dirigido a su enemigo le despertó de esos pensamientos. Fue un rayo que no causó daño alguno en su víctima pero que fue suficiente para que un Voldemort enfurecido posara toda su atención en él, olvidando por un momento que su verdadero oponente era el chico de ojos esmeraldas. Momento que Harry aprovecho para lanzar el letal hechizo que terminó con años de guerra y muertes.

Lo que representó el final de una era de terror, fue el inicio de una nueva historia de amor. Un Harry agradecido, pero suspicaz, empezó a acercarse al joven rubio que lo había ayudado en aquel crítico momento. Quizás le debiera su vida a él. Pero lo que empezó siendo gratitud, poco a poco fue convirtiéndose en otros sentimientos más profundos. Sentimientos a los que Draco correspondió.

Y, así, lentamente empezaron una relación que trataron con cautela. Durante dos años, la mantuvieron en el más recóndito anonimato. Había muchas cosas que aprender y entender, muchos recuerdos de años pasados que dejar atrás…

No obstante, tras casi nueve años de relación, Harry no sabía que había sido de Draco durante aquellos años que había desaparecido. No sabía donde había estado, ni que había hecho. Y, por más que preguntara, era un tema sobre el que el rubio se negaba a hablar.

-¿En que piensas?- preguntó Harry.

-En nosotros. En nuestro primer beso. ¿Lo recuerdas?

-¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo? Fue un día que habíamos quedado para ir a cenar. Cuando regresábamos me invitaste a ir a tomar la última copa a tu casa. ¡Estábamos tan borrachos! Cuando me iba a ir me pediste… Bueno, más bien me ordenaste que me quedara.

-Y tú te negaste.

-Tenía que madrugar al día siguiente.

-Tú siempre tan responsable…

-Entonces me cogiste del brazo, y me besaste ferozmente.

-Y, embriagado por mis encantos, olvidaste que tenías que madrugar.

-Y tú siempre tan creído.

-Me ofendes, Harry.- exclamó el rubio haciéndose el indignado.

-No seas tonto.-dijo girándose hacía él.- Esa fue nuestra primera noche juntos.

-Y a esa la siguieron muchas más.

Los dos quedaron en silencio, perdidos en aquellos recuerdos.

0-0-0-0-0

La Orden del Fénix había vuelto a ser reunida hacía poco más de un año. La gran parte de los antiguos miembros habían muerto en la guerra o ya eran demasiado mayores para seguir luchando en una nueva.

Ahora, estaba formada por los jóvenes que habían entrado en aquella época y el nuevo líder era Ron Weasley que había demostrado ser un gran estratega. No obstante, los antiguos miembros que quedaban, tenían una fuerte influencia en el momento de tomar decisiones importantes.

Harry y Draco también formaban parte de ella. El moreno había rechazo el puesto de líder, a favor de su amigo pelirrojo, cuando se lo ofrecieron sin necesidad de pensárselo varias veces.

A sus veintinueve años, Harry había logrado el puesto de jefe de los aurores con bastante rapidez. Aunque no fue algo que sorprendiese a nadie teniendo en cuenta sus hazañas. Harry estaba muy orgulloso de su posición, pero eso le quitaba mucho tiempo para sus cosas. Esa había sido la principal razón que había dado para no haber aceptado ser el líder de la Orden.

-Esta claro que se tratan de mortífagos.- explicó un envejecido Remus.

-Sí, pero ¿al servicio de quien?- preguntó Ron confundido.- Yo creí que…

-No. Él esta muerto. No tengo ninguna duda de ello.- explicó Draco. Miró a su lado y vio a Harry removerse intranquilo. Alzó una ceja preguntándose el motivo del comportamiento de su novio. Pero la voz irritable de Ron lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Entonces, dime quién diablos es.

Todos se miraron entre si previendo otra de las peleas de ese par. Era bien sabido que, si bien se respetaban e intentaban comportarse educadamente ante el otro, esos dos nunca llegarían a ser amigos. Y que Harry estuviese en medio de ellos, no hacía más que empeorar la rivalidad.

-Podría ser cualquiera.- contestó simplemente el rubio.

-Gracias por esa precisa información.- replicó irónico el pelirrojo.- Ahora solo tenemos que investigar a… A todo el mundo.

-¿No podrías precisar más?- preguntó cortésmente Hermione echándole una mirada de advertencia a su marido. – Compórtate, quieres Ron.- le dijo en un susurro.

-Debe ser uno de los antiguos mortífagos. Uno que fuese respetado por ellos o con el poder para imponerse. – Reflexionó Draco tomándose un tiempo antes de añadir algo.- Es una persona racional, paciente…

-No pueden haber muchos que cumplan esos requisitos.- comentó Remus más optimista.- ¿No se te ocurre nadie en especial?

-Snape- dijo Harry con plena seguridad.

-¿Severus Snape?- Remus parecía completamente sorprendido.

-¿Y por qué no?- inquirió Harry.- Creo que al final quedo demostrado que Snape era uno de los mortífagos más leales. Tiene la suficiente sangre fría para hacerlo.

-Pero… - Neville iba a añadir algo, pero Harry no le dejo continuar.

-Y no hay duda de que es alguien poderoso e inteligente. Y lo peor, conoce mucho de nuestros secretos. Sabe la mayoría de los puntos débiles de cada uno de nosotros y cuales son nuestras capacidades… Si alguien puede aspirar a ocupar el lugar de Voldemort, ese es él.

-Tiene razón. Desapareció sin dejar rastro. Nadie ha sido capaz de encontrar ni una sola pista de su paradero. Ha tenido tiempo suficiente para prepararlo todo sin que nadie se diese cuenta.- susurró el hombre lobo abatido.- Y pensar que confié en él…

-Todos en mayor o menor medida confiamos en él en algún momento.- intentó animarlo Hermione.

-Eso no hace que me sienta menos estúpido.- unos murmullos se apoderaron de la sala.

-Basta.- gritó Ron intentando poner orden.- No es seguro que sea él. Como ha dicho Malfoy antes, podría ser cualquiera. Aunque estoy de acuerdo con sus razonamientos y los de Harry, no hay prueba alguna que demuestre que es Snape quien está detrás de todo. Así que prudencia.

_Prudencia_

Era gracioso que fuese Ron Weasley quien pronunciase esas palabras. Harry sonrió al ver como había cambiado su amigo con los años. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel chico irracional, pasional, temeroso…? Como cambiaban las personas con los años… O quizás se había debido a las circunstancias por las que habían pasado todos lo que les había provocado ese cambio.

El horror de una guerra, la muerte de las personas amadas… Todo eso les había enseñado a afrontar la vida, a ser más fuertes a… Les había hecho ser como lo eran ahora. Las cosas habían cambiado para bien o para mal. Pero, lo cierto, es que nada se había mantenido imperturbable.

No obstante, en este momento Harry tenía cosas más importantes en que pensar. Miró hacía Draco, ahora era él el que parecía intranquilo.

-¿Tú que opinas, Draco¿Puede ser él?- preguntó Harry en un tono de voz que hizo que los pelos se le pusiesen de punta.- Tú lo conoces mejor que ninguno de nosotros.

-No se que decir. Si lo que me preguntas es si podría hacerlo, la respuesta es si. Tiene poder e inteligencia suficiente para hacerlo.

-Creo que todos somos conscientes de que podría hacerlo. Lo que queremos saber es si lo haría.

-Era una persona ambiciosa. No obstante, si es él, ha de pensar que tiene muchas posibilidades de ganar. Sino no se arriesgaría. No es de los que hacen las cosas porque sí. Lo piensa todo varias veces antes de actuar. No es un temerario. Conoce muy bien sus limitaciones.

-Entonces¿crees que es él?- esta vez fue Ron quien lo interrogó.

-Yo no sacaría conclusiones precipitadas. Es solo una opinión. Puede ser que lo estemos sobrevalorando.

-¿De verdad piensas eso?

-No. – esa fue su respuesta tangente tras recapacitar unos segundos.

0-0-0-0-0

La reunión había continuado varias horas más. Después de que terminará, Harry y Draco habían vuelto a la pequeña casa que había comprado unos meses atrás. Era una casa acogedora, lo suficiente grande para los dos, con una decoración sofisticada sin llegar a ser cargada. Un Malfoy, por mucho que hubiese cambiado su forma de vida, no podía olvidar todos los lujos.

Harry se sentó en el sofá del cual Draco se había enamorado nada más verlo. No podía negar que su novio tenía buen gusto. Se sentía cansado, como si ese día hubiera durado horas y horas. El rubio se sentó a su lado sin decir nada y dejo que el moreno se recostara en él. Draco cogió uno de los largos mechones negros. Le gustaba juguetear con ellos, sentir su tacto entre sus dedos. Y sabía que a Harry le relajaba.

Harry, ambos, había cambiado mucho desde la última vez que habían pisado Hogwarts como alumnos. Habían pasado tantos años y tantas cosas desde aquel día. Draco se había despedido del castillo el día del asesinato del director. Harry, pocos días después. El año siguiente, el que hubiese sido el último para ellos, no había abierto. El gran castillo de Hogwarts había permanecido cerrado hasta acabada la guerra. Después, poco a poco, las cosas habían ido volviendo a la normalidad. Y ya nadie parecía recordar al viejo director que había perdido la vida en una de aquellas enormes torres que formaban el castillo.

Harry se había convertido en todo un apuesto hombre. Alto y fuerte debido a todos los entrenamientos que había recibido, primero para la guerra, luego para ser auror. Su cara había perdido todo rastro de inocencia e ingenuidad. Sus hermosos ojos esmeraldas ya no brillaban como años atrás, aunque no habían perdido su encanto. Ya no llevaba gafas, un buen hechizo había solucionado el problema. Las gafas no eran prácticas en ninguna batalla.

Se había dejado crecer el pelo hasta la altura de los hombros. No obstante, parecía que lo llevase descuidado debido a los problemas que tenía para domar esa rebelde cabellera. No importaba cuantas horas estuviese delante del espejo peinándose. Sus manos eran grandes y toscas. Aunque si alguien le preguntaba a Draco que la parte de Harry que más le gustaba, no dudaría en decir sus manos.

No había duda de que ese hombre no tenía nada que ver con el niño de hacía doce años. Pero había algo que no había cambiado. Que seguramente siempre seguiría allí. Esa cicatriz en forma de rayo que nunca le permitiría olvidar, ni a él ni a nadie, lo que había sucedido.

Draco por su parte, no había cambiado tanto. Parecía que los años no pasasen para él. Comparado con Harry y la comadreja, como seguía llamándolo en sus pensamientos, era pequeño y debilucho en apariencia. No obstante, de débil poco tenía. Era rápido y audaz. Y conocía hechizos (y maldiciones) que pocos conocían. Su gran afición era la lectura, y con cada nuevo libro sus conocimientos aumentaban.

También se había dejado crecer el pelo hacía varios años, cuando había estado desaparecido. No había podido permitirse el lujo de buscar un peluquero, y ni loco iba a dejar que cualquiera lo cortará. El resultado había sido una larga melena dorada que había enamorado a quien la había visto. Así, años después todavía seguía llevándola. No obstante, solía llevarlo recogido con una cola. Así era más difícil despeinarse.

-Eres un presumido.- solía decirle Harry mientras lo observaba peinarse coquetamente.

-Solo me gusta estar guapo y presentable.- respondía siempre él.

-Tú siempre estás hermoso.- le respondía guiñándole un ojo. Draco hacía una reverencia como quien agradece los aplausos de su público. – Presumido.

-¿Y qué si lo soy?

A Draco le gustaban esas tontas conversaciones. Le gustaba ver la cálida sonrisa que le dirigía Harry.

Aunque últimamente…

Mejor no pensar en últimamente.

-¿Tienes sueño¿Quieres que te prepare algo caliente?

-No. Así estoy bien.

Draco miro como su pareja se apretujaba más a él. Su brazo se había posado sobre su pecho. Su cabeza se recostaba sobre su hombro. Draco sintió una calidez y una seguridad que solo sentía cuando estaba con él así. Y, entre su mano, todavía aquel mechón oscuro.

-Te amo.- las palabras habían escapado de su boca. Y era verdad, no sabía como, pero había llegado a amarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

-Yo también.- Una sonrisa triste se formó en los labios de Harry.

Harry movió su mano desde el pecho del rubio hasta su rostro y acarició su mejilla. Luego lo cogió de la barbilla y lo atrajo hacía si, besándolo. Mientras tanto, la otra mano se introducía por debajo de su camisa a la vez que el beso se intensificaba.

0-0-0-0-0

_Es el momento. _

Esas eran las únicas palabras que ponía en el papel que había recibido esa mañana en su trabajo. Pero no necesitaba más. Sabía quien se lo enviaba y lo que significaban. Hacía solo unos días, había estado ansioso porque llegara el momento. Ahora… ya no estaba tan seguro de lo que quería.

Lo amaba.

Corrección. Los amaba.

Esa noche iba a tener que elegir. No le estaba permitido amarlos a los dos.

¿Pero iba a poder hacer una elección como esa?

Él se lo había advertido. No te dejes enamorar por él, le había advertido. Pero no le había hecho caso. Y ahora…

Uno iba a vivir y el otro…

¿Cómo decir a quién debía traicionar?

0-0-0-0-0

Draco salió de San Mungo una vez terminado su turno. Después de la guerra había estudiado medimagia y ahora trabajaba en el departamento de investigación del hospital. En esos momentos, estaban investigando posibles curas para el cruciatus. Todavía no habían encontrado ningún hechizo o poción que pudiese revertir sus efectos. Pero habían hecho avances. Draco presentía que estaban muy cerca.

Le encanta investigar. Cada vez que descubría algo, por insignificante que fuese, le hacía sentir que había hecho algo que nadie más había conseguido. Le hacía sentirse importante por un tiempo. Único. Poderoso.

Aquella tarde había pedido un permiso para salir una hora antes. Ese mediodía había recibido una nota de Harry diciéndole que tenían que hablar. Él también lo pensaba. Tenían que hablar. Tenía que tomar una decisión.

Se preguntó que era lo que le sucedía a Harry, el porqué de su comportamiento. Por más que pensaba, no se le ocurría nada. ¿De qué quería hablarle¿Por qué esa urgencia? Tantas preguntas…

Estaba confuso. Muy confuso.

Miró el cielo de Londres. Estaba negro para ser tan temprano. Unas sombras rojizas se veían en el horizonte. Sintió un escalofrió. Malos presagios.

Cerró los ojos y pensó en su antigua mansión. Cuando los volvió a abrir, en frente suyo se alzaba la majestuosa casa digna de cualquier miembro de la nobleza.

0-0-0-0-0

Harry observó su alrededor. Todavía se sentía empequeñecido en aquella casa, aunque había estado muchas veces desde que la relación con Draco había empezado a mejorar, desde que lo había salvado de una muerte casi segura. Estaba en deuda con él. Pero también estaba en deuda con los otros. Tenía que hacerlo por mucho que le costase. No debía tener piedad. Debía acabar con aquella farsa.

Busco a Draco. Estaba en el salón delante de la enorme chimenea. Esta estaba encendida, aunque se encontraban a mediados de junio. Parecía ausente, como en otro mundo, mientras observaba el enorme cuadro que había encima. Una imagen de su padre.

-Draco

El rubio pareció no inmutarse. Siguió allí de pie mirando al frente, con los ojos vacíos. Harry iba a volver a llamarlo cuando se giró y lo saludó.

-Harry.

-¿Por qué me has hecho venir aquí? Pensé que no querías saber nada más de esta casa.

-Mentí.- dijo cansadamente dejándose caer sobre el sillón y bebiendo un trago de la botella que había al lado. Harry noto entonces que estaba bebido. Una señal de alarma se encendió en su cabeza. Algo iba mal. Pero hizo caso omiso de esa advertencia y se sentó en el sillón que había enfrente del de Draco.

-Supongo que debe ser difícil olvidar el hogar en el que creciste.

-Supongo.

Ambos quedaron en silencio, mirando las llamas como hipnotizadas, pensando en la decisión que cada uno tenía que tomar, buscando el valor para llevarlo a cabo.

-Tenías algo que decirme.- dijo de golpe volviéndose a llevar la botella a los labios.

Harry suspiró. Había llegado el momento. Entonces se levanto con una determinación que no había sentido hasta entonces. Si tenía que hacerlo, mejor ir rápido.

-Lo se.

Draco se irguió en el sillón. Alzó la ceja en señal de desconcierto. Siempre hacía eso cuando algo lo descolocaba, pensó Harry con una sonrisa apenada.

-Lo se… Todo.

La carcajada que salió de la garganta del rubio le erizó la piel. Era una risa desquiciada.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?- preguntó levantándose no sin cierta dificultad.

-No soy tan ingenuo como todos os pensáis. Lo note hace tiempo. Empecé a investigar. Y, aquella noche, te seguí. Te vi. Con él, Snape. No debía hacer más de media hora que estabas en casa cuando yo llegue. Estuviste con él después de matar a todos aquellos inocentes. Eres su amante¿verdad? Te acostabas con él y después lo hacías conmigo.

Las palabras de Harry estaban teñidas de amargura y rabia. Rabia por haberse dejado engañar. Rabia porque no intentaba negarlo. Rabia porque en el fondo no podía dejar de amarlo.

-Estuviste con él. Después de la muerte de Dumbledore, desapareciste con él. Supongo que en el mismo escondite donde se esconde ahora. Fue entonces cuando ideasteis el plan. Voldemort tenía que desaparecer para que vosotros pudieseis ocupar su lugar. Y yo era el único que podía hacerlo. Así que me usaste. Me ayudaste a acabar con él y de paso te ganaste mi gratitud y la confianza de todos. Mataste dos pájaros de un tiro.

Harry guardó silencio unos instantes. Dándole tiempo a Draco a que dijese algo para defenderse. Pero nada. Seguía allí parado. Mirándolo fijamente. Harry observo las llamas por un momento antes de continuar, como si pudiesen darle fuerzas.

-Me engañaste. Hiciste que me enamorara de ti. Me preguntó como te debes sentir habiendo tenido que fingir una relación conmigo tantos años.

-No. Solo tenía que hacerme amigo tuyo. Lo otro simplemente paso. Y a Severus le pareció una buena idea.

-Tenías razón cuando dijiste que quien fuese el culpable de todo, tenía que ser alguien con mucha paciencia. Lleváis desde entonces esperando el momento adecuado para atacar. Diez años, quizás más… Me pregunto cuanto más esperareis.

-Ya ha llegado el momento.- dijo en un susurro estremecedor. Sus ojos brillando de locura.

Harry abrió los ojos desmesuradamente ante tal declaración. Tenía que actuar rápido. Tenía que informar lo antes posible.

-¿A qué esperas Harry?- el moreno pareció confundido.- Si no me matas tú, te mataré yo antes.

Draco empezó a caminar lentamente hacía él hasta que estuvo lo bastante cerca. Entonces levanto una mano y le rozo la mejilla. Para Harry, fue como si un muerto lo estuviese tocando. Nunca había sentido un frío como el de aquella pálida y delicada mano.

-Sin tú mueres, el Gran Salvador, la gente perderá su esperanza. El miedo los embargara. Y…

Harry lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas lejos de él. Mientras le hablaba podía sentir aquel frío y el hedor a alcohol. No quería seguir escuchando. Alzó la varita en dirección al rubio y se encontró con que ya lo apuntaban a él.

-Si lanzas un hechizo, antes de que pueda darme, te mataré.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ambos se miraban fijamente. El que primero se desconcentrara, era quien iba a perder aquel duelo. Pero Harry comenzaba a sentir que su anterior determinación empezaba a evaporarse.

-¿Por qué¿Por qué lo haces¿Por el poder?- preguntó con los ojos aguados.

-Porque se lo debo.

-No le debes nada, Draco.

-Se lo debo todo. Cuando fui incapaz de matar a Dumbledore, él ocupo mi lugar. El Lord lo castigo por mí, y Severus nunca me lo ha echado en cara. Siempre ha estado allí para defenderme, para protegerme de todo. Y yo lo amo.

-Allí está la diferencia. A él lo amas. Conmigo solo has jugado todo este tiempo.

-Yo…- Draco pareció dudar por un momento. Harry sintió que sus defensas se rompían. Ese era el momento ideal para atacar, pero no fue capaz…

-¿Tú qué?- necesitaba saber que es lo que había sido para él.

-Yo te amo.- confesó finalmente.- Nunca he mentido.

Y Harry supo que era verdad. Recordó los primeros días, después de la batalla final, que habían sometido a Draco a largas sesiones de Veritaserum para saber si mentía. Nunca le había mentido, ni a él ni a nadie. Quizás la culpa había sido de ellos por no haber sabido hacer las preguntas adecuadas. Sonrió. No había duda que era un Slytherin, astuto hasta el fin. Snape le había enseñado bien a disfrazar la verdad.

-Entonces… Si lo dejas, no diré nada. Vuelve conmigo, Draco.

El rubio sonrió con tristeza.

-No puedo.

-Mátalo. – la palabra resonó por toda la habitación.

-Severus…

-Snape…

Draco se volteó a mirar al recién llegado a la vez que lo hacía Harry. Ambos se quedaron parados al encontrarlo de pie en el umbral de la puerta. Iba todo de negro. Era imponente. Harry sintió estremecerse. Para la lucha contra Voldemort había estado preparado, pero para eso…

Sonrió amargamente. Había llegado su hora. Iba a morir a manos de la misma persona que le había salvado años atrás.

Draco por su parte solo lo miraba paralizado. Aquella figura irradiaba poder. Draco amaba eso de Snape. Eso y el aura de misterio que lo cubría. Era frío y a la vez ardiente. Sus besos, sus caricias, eran puro fuego en su cuerpo. Con una sola palabra, con una sola mierda, lograba dominarlo por completo. Con él se sentía vulnerable, pero Severus siempre lo protegía.

Harry era todo lo contrario. Era calido. Si, eso era lo que mejor le describía. Harry le daba amor y cariño. Sus besos eran dulces y sus caricias suaves. Su sonrisa era alegre. Todo en él era alegre y cálido. No había muerte, no había dolor, no había oscuridad, no había frío. Odiaba el frío.

_Calido_.

Sí, eso le gustaba.

-Es el momento, Draco. Es "nuestro" momento. Hazlo. Mátalo. Seremos poderosos. Nadie nos podrá vencer.

_Poder_

Draco sonrió. Cogió con fuerza su varita que seguía apuntando a Harry.

-Draco, por favor. No tienes porqué hacerlo. No le debes nada.- suplicó Harry. Sabía que estaba llorando, pero eso no le importaba. No le temía miedo a la muerte. Hacía tiempo que no la temía. Pero no podía soportar que quién se la provocase fuese él. La única persona que había amado realmente.- Por favor.

-Ahora.- otra vez aquella voz imperiosa.

-Lo siento…

Draco sonrió con una serenidad que no se adecuaba para nada a la situación en la que se encontraba.

La decisión estaba tomada.

No había marcha atrás.

Con un rápido movimiento, de la varita del rubio salió un rayo violáceo que impacto en un cuerpo haciendo perder el equilibrio.

-Maldita sea.- gruño Snape levantándose del suelo y apuntando al rubio que lo había traicionado.- Os voy a matar a los dos.

Snape lanzo un hechizo contra el joven, pero Harry logró interponerse entre ellos y esquivarlo. Y, en ese momento, la Orden del Fénix entró en el salón.

-Cogedlo.- gritó Ron.

Harry por su parte corrió hacía Draco que se hallaba de rodillas en el suelo, como en estado de shock.

-Lo siento…- repetía una vez tras otra. Aunque en sus ojos no habían lágrimas, solo una sensación de tranquilidad.

-Estoy aquí. No va a pasar nada.

-Ha escapado.- Harry vio como su amigo se acercaba a él irritado.- Pero que no piense que va a llegar muy lejos. ¿Cómo sabías que iba a estar aquí cuando nos avisaste?

El moreno se quedó callado pensando alguna excusa. Su intención en un principio había sido capturar a Draco, pero ahora… No iba a traicionarlo.

-Snape se puso en contacto con Draco.- dijo finalmente sin mentir totalmente.- Le tendimos una trampa.

Ron no pareció muy convencido, pero no dijo nada más. Llamo a los miembros de la Orden y les pidió que investigaran el rastro del antiguo profesor de pociones.

-Ya ha acabado todo, Draco.- susurró Harry al oído del rubio.

-No, esto no ha hecho más que empezar. – añadió con certeza.

**FIN**


End file.
